lpsfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcripts/Blythe's Big Adventure Part One
(Birds Chirping) (Kids Laughing) (Throws paper) Blythe: Another perfect day in my home town population not very many!, The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and i do a little skectching under my favorite tree oh thanks i think? What is it boy (dog barks) you want this? (Giggles) i wish i knew what the two of you were saying! (sigh) Yup! All them my life's pretty great! I would not change a thing! (Honks) Dad! Roger: Honey ive got some good news and some great news! Good news is ive got a promotion! Blythe: Awesome! (Hugs) What's the great news? Roger: We're Moving! Blythe: (gets suprised and got hit by a frisbee) (Theme song) Blythe: Downtown City home to 2,000,000 people make that 2,000,002 that's my dad roger baxter he like's to be behind the wheel he's a pilot and that's me my name is... Roger: Blythe! Blythe: Yeah dad? Roger: Im so excited! How about you?! Are'nt you looking forward to getting settled to our new place?! Blythe: NSM dad Roger: NSM! (Quietly) NSM, NSM Blythe: Not so much dad Roger: What! How can you not be excited about our move? Blythe: Well dad just wish i have have i could have something to say about instead of you springing it on me! You know i hate suprises Roger: You know i love suprises! You have to understand honey it's a great place in a school district! and i have that fast ah! I know you love adventures maybe you can think about this as a great adventure! Come on Blythe! If i havent seen you wrong?! (Turns the music on) (reads the map) Hot dog owner: Hey! What's the matter with you! Blythe: Dad! turn TURN! Roger: Turn it up? OK! (Make's it louder) Blythe: Whooooooooaaaaaahhhh (screams) Roger: oo thank you! Taxi driver: (Honks) Hey! Watch where your driving buddy! Roger: It's OK! I'm a pilot! Blythe: (Gets scared) Some great adventure dad! Roger: Well here we are home sweet new home! Blythe:What the huh? were Moving into a pet shop? Roger: Littlest Pet shop? Huh? Didnt notice that before! (Closes door) Hey guys Top apartment! Blythe: Woah! (Dunks) watch it! Uh careful careful! Ah! (Hides in her pad) oh sorry! You startled me! Whittany: Yeah that happens! Brittany: A lot! Whittany: Blythe Style! Brittany: So your name is Blythe Style?! Blythe: No! Its Blythe Baxter! And you're? Whittany: Im Whittany Biskit Brittany: And im like Brittany Biskit Whittany & Brittany: We're twins! Blythe: Good to know! Brittany: Are you gonna like live here? Blythe: That's what i've been told. Whittany: Uh too bad this building is Brittany: Lame! (Look at blythes clothes) Are those your clothes? Blythe: Uh yes yes they are. Whittany: Uh well obiusly you need some new ones so if you wanna go shopping with us... 'Brittany: We'll like let you. Blythe: I uh have to do anything else i mean i have a lot of unpacking to do thanks but no. Whittany: Uh excuse me? FYI Blythe. We've never been told no! Brittany: And OMG now that that's happened i don't think you put it really like it Roger: oohh look at you oooo your such a cutie thats what you are ooh thats what you are oo yes you are just look at you (sounds like a monkey) (Whittany and Brittany laugh) Blythe: Dad! Brittany: Hey Blythe you wanna might tell your father not to get use to those pets! Whittany: Yeah! Littlest pet shop wont be around much longer! (laughs) Blythe: Dad what are you doing? Roger: Just saying hello. Blythe: Well just say goodbye. (drags him) Roger: Goodbye! Well what do you think about our new crib, Blythe? Blythe: Dad nobody says crib anymore unless you mean crib as in for babies. Roger: Soo most of pieces in your room ok hon? Blythe: Sure dad. Roger: Hey i could notice you talking to girls out there make some new friends?! Blythe: I don't think so dad those girls are pretty teribble. Roger: Aww i'm sorry Blythey. Blythe: No worrys i mean i guess every town has them. Roger: whenz? Blythe: (giggles) no mean girls. Roger: whoz that have it in my date so glad your not one by the way. Blythe: twin? Roger: no mean girl. Blythe: (giggles) me too dad. ok blythe remember this is an adventure and i love adventures maybe if i just keep saying that! It will come true or i could sing it this is a new adventure yes i really love it here but it sure coud use some air (lifts the window) maybe my axe can get it out! What the huh?! Huh what do you know a its a dumbwaiter elevator thingy heard about old buildings have this wow this must go down all the way down to the first floor (hearing music) that music its calling me gloring even i sucsess no longer (pulls the rope) (going inside the elevator) now this is an adventure puts the painting down ugh its like a dustbug adventure in here (see's a spider) (screams) uh-oh (goes down the elevator) Ow. Vinnie: Who is she? Pepper: She just probably fell out of the wall ha how funny is that! Penny Ling: I hope she's not hurt. Sunil: Oh i'm sure she is. Vinnie: I think that giant head of hers the worst of it. Zoe: Oh dear Russell go check you've expierience sort of things. Russell: I do? Minka: Russell just go please?! Russell: Okay Okay. Blythe: (Screams) Russell: Hm She seem pretty strudy. Blythe: You're a... porcupine! Russell: Hedgehog actually everyone makes that mistake. Minka: (lands on blythe's head) Oh good she can sit up she's fine! Blythe: Talking Monkey! What is happening to me animals are speaking and i can understand them! Russell: Wait did you just said that you can understand us? (pets suprised) Pepper: Let me handle this Russell. (clears throat) (shouts) DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE WORDS THAT ARE COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH? (Blythe shakes her head yes) Vinnie: So do you have a name? Blythe: Uh.. B.. B.. B.. B.. B.. B.. Blythe? 6 pets: Hi!! Uh.. B.. B.. B.. B.. B.. B.. Blythe? Zoe: Well now we know your name but you don't know ours let me introduce everyone with a little number i like to call um oh yes! Let me introduce you to everyone. (Introducing Song) :Zoe ::I'm gonna tell you 'bout a few things ::So just watch me go, steal the show, sit on back and try to follow ::My name is Zoe Trent ::And to the full extent ::I'm the big star here, I sing the songs that represent :Zoe: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yea-a-ah... :Pepper: Uh, hi! Uh, I'm Pepper Clark. Actually, I'm a little of a star too, yeah. Uh... actually, uh, a bit more of a comedian! :Zoe ::Pepper here is my good friend ::Ask her any knock-knock jokes cause she's kind of a comedian ::And when she's happy, yeah, you can tell ::Just stick your nose up and give the room a quick smell :Vinnie: Uh, I think I just smelled. :Russell: (unintelligible) :Minka: Eeeww! :Penny: Oopsie. :Pepper: Uh, standing right here! :Zoe ::Yeah, that's Vinnie Terrio on the floor ::I'd like to say he's done but I'm sure he's gonna get back up and dance some more ::But don't you worry ::He's got a heart of gold ::Not very bright, but he's one of us! :Choir ::We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets ::Yeah, the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets ::We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets ::Yeah, the littlest (littlest) Littlest Pet Shop Pets :Zoe ::Minka Mark is a monkey artist ::Talks a mile a minute so don't let her get started ::She's gonna paint this ::She's gonna paint that ::Okay, she's disappeared, does anyone here know where she's at? :Minka: Ooh! Shiny necklace! Can I have it? Can I? Can I? CAN I? :Blythe: Um... :Sunil: AHEM! A-HA! (cough) Oh, dear. (cough) Not again... OH! :Zoe ::This is Sunil Nevla, he's a mongoose ::He's sort of a magician, but his magic is a little loose ::Sure, he's a little glum ::And likes to make a fuss ::But we don't mind at all because he's one of us! :Choir ::We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets ::Yeah, the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets ::We're the Littlest (Vinnie: Littlest!) Pet Shop pets ::Yeah, the littlest (Vinnie: Littlest!) Littlest Pet Shop Pets :Penny: Ah! Vinnie! :Vinnie: Oops, sorry, Penny Ling! :Russell: Um, Zoe? Maybe the song should end soon. We seem to be making quite a mess here. :Zoe ::This is Russell, Russell Ferguson ::He's a little uptight and wants to get the song done ::Penny Ling, are you okay? ::I think that's everybody, so what do you say? :Choir ::We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets ::Yeah, the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets ::We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets ::Yeah, the littlest (littlest) Pet Shop Pets ::We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets ::Yeah, the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets ::We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets ::Yeah, the littlest (littlest) Littlest Pet Shop Pets Blythe: I've must hit my head harder than i thought. i've gotta get out of here! (screams) Mrs. Twombly: Why Hello dear i didn't see you come in. i'm the shops owner mrs. twombly. welcome to my own slice of paradise Littlest Pet Shop Blythe: I'm Blythe th th These animals are singing and dancing. Mrs. Twombly: My little sweeties are singing and dancing? (giggles) you kids in your music. (Quietly) singing and dancing (giggles) Blythe: (turns lights on) not only that but they talk to me too! Mrs. Twombly: Blythe you are a hoot! Through i must admit the pets sometimes talk to me as well however the only thing they've ever seen is to say is (pretending to be the pets) FEED US MRS.TWOMBLY were so hungry more food yum yum yum! (Giggles) Blythe: No mrs. Twombly i mean it the pets really talk to me and i talk to them and and we understood each other! Mrs. Twombly: Dear you need to pull your imagination into the station. though funny things can sometimes happen here in littlest pet shop. Blythe: Is this place purring? (screams) Mrs. Twombly: I must remember to get that noisy air condition fix. Blythe: (screams) Chiuaua: I like you your crazy. Blythe: (Screams) Aunt Christie: Okay yup okay yup right okay yup sure thursday? Will talk then okay yup fine fine. Mrs. Twombly: Welcome to Littlest Pet Shop. Aunt Christie: I'm looking a possible shop locations right okay yup fine can you hang on for a minute? This is christie right right okay right okay right yup okay right right thats right hmmm listen im gonna have to call you both back thanks bye im so sorry now where were we? Mrs. Twombly: You just came in and ask if i can help you? Aunt Christie: Oh yes well i saw a sign you were closing when will this space will be available? Mrs Twombly: Well im not exactly sure dear i wasn't gonna decide till tomorrow i'd never like to decide on odd number days and even number months. Aunt Christie: I see well im looking to open a sweet shop and i love this part of town here's my card could you call me when this space is available? Mrs. Twombly: Yes i suppose i could? Aunt Christie: I promise i'll take good care of it oo gotta take this thanks so much this is christie right okay right Mrs. twombly: (sigh) i'm really gonna miss this place. Russell: Did you hear that? Sunil: Littlest pet shop is closing?! Pepper: So it isn't so zoey? Zoe: I'm afraid it's so. Penny-Ling: I don't want the littlest pet shop to close. Minka: Where will we go for day camp? Vinnie: If only there someone who could help us out someone understand and communicate with us just one person that's all we need. just one person! Russell: Okay Vinnie we get it! Penny-Ling: What about Blythe? Russell: Not now Penny Ling! Vinnie: JUST ONE PERSON WHO UNDERSTANDS WHAT WERE SAYING! (Cries) Penny-Ling: What about Blythe? Zoe: Not now Penny-Ling can't you see the gravity of this situation? Penny-Ling: What about Blythe? Russell: I got it! We need blythe! Zoe and Pepper: Ohh! Sunil: Ooh! Penny-Ling: Uh. Told you so. Russell: Wake up Blythe. Blythe: Morning Dad you won't believe the dream i had i met a talking porcupine Russell: Hedgehog actually. Blythe: Huh? Russell: Hi Blythe: (scream) it wasnt a dream! Sorry for keeping calling you a porcupine Russell: Ha no worrys Blythe: Why can i suddenly understand pets i mean WHO COULD TALK TO PETS!? Russell: That's not Important blythe what's important is... Blythe: What the why.. How did you all get here? Vinnie: We took that moving box thingy. Pepper: Dumbwaiter. Vinnie: Hey! What did you just call me? Russell: Blythe we came here to ask for your help. we have to keep littlest pet shop from going out of business. Blythe: what could i possibly do to stop that from happening? Zoe: (gets suprised) This has zoey written all over it! In big sparkly fashion fortely evers! Blythe: Excuse me you know it does look pretty good on you. Sunil: It stinks. Pepper: Oh Sorry! Guess im a little nervous being up here (giggles) Blythe: Ugh what am i doing!? (Gets the paper) Roger: Blythe are you up? You don't wanna be late for your first day of your new school! Blythe: Ok dad! Come on everybody you've gotta go! Roger: Ugh Blythe you feeling OK? Ugh something smells bad! Pepper: Uh? That would be... (blythe covers her mouth) Blythe: Uh? I feel fine dad Ill be right out! Ok down you go Russell: Wait! Blythe if you dont help us the shop will close and we all have to go to largest ever pet shop the biggest coldest unfriendliest pet shop in the city where we can't hang out together the snacks are flavorless and the squeaker toys have no squeakers! Blythe you've gotta help! Blythe: Why me? Russell: You're the obvious choice you live above the shop you seem really nice and oh yeah your the only person who can actually understand us. Penny-Ling: Please say help please o please o please (cute faces) Blythe: Okay okay i'll help. (pets cheering) i have no idea what can i do but i guess i'll think of something. Russell: Oh. One last thing you have to save the shop till tomorrow. Blythe: What the when?! (Pets get drag down) sorry! Pets: We're ok! (To be continued) (Credits) Category:Transcripts Category:Blythe